decimo
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: tony adopts tsuna. FOR ADOPTION


I have nothing

TENTH

As soon as his parents died, Tony lost his way, he grabbed a backpack, locked up college, and traveled the world in an attempt to forget, to the world Howard was a relapsed father and his absent mother, but in fact they were very close , it was Edwin Jarvis who found a way to unite them, how? Letters, written patiently and calmly, exchanged between them because when they saw each other they were always in high spirits and saying things without thinking, but in the letters, they spilled their hearts and connected. And these letters, these simple pieces of paper with a little ink on them changed everything, it was through these letters that the truth about Peggy, Rogers, and something called SHIELD was explained to him, which further damaged his dear Aunt Peggy. it was the letter written just before telling about Rogers' reverse engineering of blood and the formula Howard got.

Seeing the crash report and knowing it was a lie made Tony move further away from dear Aunt Peggy, the first place he went was in Russia, where he met a runaway redhead and invited her to join him in his trip, Natalia Romanova became an interesting travel companion, they continued their journey until they reached Japan, a place where no one knew them or would think of looking for them, in a small town called Namimori, they rented a house, don't think bullshit, Tony and Nat didn't have that kind of relationship, they were two young people running from the pain of the past.

It was in this little town that they met the third member of her family, her neighbor, a very dreamy young woman gave birth to a beautiful baby, she said she was 'married', but they only saw her 'husband' in the hospital and he just stayed for one day, the baby cried for hours and Nat couldn't stand it, he told Tony all his story about the 'red room' and how they raised the kids, so Nat broke the door and took the baby, said a lot about Nana, that she wasn't home and didn't miss her son when she arrived or her door was broken open. The neighbors focused outraged that such a woman was a mother, many of them were families and could not conceive of the idea of going out and leaving their newborn alone unsupervised, so they were quiet when they saw the redhead enter the house every day and take care or when the boy came into the house and took the child's things and took her to their house.

The neighbors and the 'couple' waited for a few years for 'father and husband' to appear, but no sign of him, so when they announced their departure and they would take little 'Tsuna', the neighborhood gave them their blessing and little memories. so the child doesn't forget about them. But the one who missed the little 'family' most was little Kyoya Hibari, who seemed to have found a mentor at Natasha, but he received a personalized gift from the 'parents', a pair of sturdy, tear-off Tonfas easy to hide under his clothes, the boy became, even more, a terror after that and he gave the 'little animal' a stuffed rabbit that Tsuna loved and never let go of. It would be years before the neighborhood saw the boy, now called Edwin James Stark, Ed for short.

Returning to the US and finishing school, Tony and Nat had to go their separate ways when she was found by SHIELD, knowing all about them through her friend, Nat never made known his friendship with Tony and little Ed, but she always managed to escape and see his 'family', because Tony was his brother and Ed his nephew. She eventually trusted her new partner enough to introduce him to her family, it was actually Clint who found out about Ed's biological family, and with the vigilance Tony put in them it was easy to find out when they wanted to 'visit', and mess up those plans, and because of those connections little Ed went through the hell they called 'training'.

'I have to go, don't you? ´ Ed asked discouraged.

"We put off as much as we can, boy." Clint stirred his nephew's hair.

'you can always do as your ancestor Giotto di Vongola he is nothing less than the founder and first boss of the Vongola Famiglia, an organization that in its day was strangely a mafia but organization surveillance that was initially intended to help the needy and the weak. Also, Giotto is closely related to you, the Tenth Vongola, being Giotto, your great-great-great-great-grandfather. '

'How do you know that aunt Nat?'

'the three of us investigated boy, the story is quite interesting actually, it starts in Italy, when Giotto and his straight Arm, G (first storm guardian) meet the first head of the family Simon: Cozarto Simon, who had dropped his wallet in-ground intentionally to help a poor homeless man named Paolo. The funny thing is that Giotto had done the same thing to help the homeless man, and after discovering this and introducing themselves, they became friends. One day, one of Cozarto and Giotto's friends named Franco was attacked by bandits after he refused to give them 90% off in his shop, and the town doctors were threatened by the bandits not to take care of Franco. Because of this, Cozarto suggested to Giotto to set up a watchdog group to help the people of that time, and so Giotto did, leading the Vongola Famiglia, Giotto now known as Primo, to do his utmost for justice and equality, but he did not. mafia families, and thus only a vigilant group.

During a major fight with a rival family, Knuckle (first guardian of the Sun) told Giotto that Cozarto and his family were surrounded in enemy territory and that he was going to save them when he was interrupted by Daemon Spade (first guardian of Mist). volunteered to go save Cozarto's family. The problem is that Giotto was already suspicious of Spade's bad intentions, so secretly asked Knuckle and his family to save Cozarto, and so it happened. Later, Giotto and Cozarto met to discuss what they would do about Daemon Spade. Cozarto suggested that he let Spade believe that the Simon family and Cozarto himself died that day. Giotto, in turn, immediately denied Cozarto's suggestion. However, seeing that Cozarto would not go back with his idea, Giotto decides to support him, but on one condition: the Simon family would always help the Vongola family as long as it existed. And so it was done. From this moment, Cozarto and Giotto never saw each other again.

After a while, Spade betrays Giotto directly, saying that he does not trust him as a boss and that he can never be Vongola's current boss because he said Vongola could accelerate the process of strengthening without his ideas of mercy. After the betrayal, Giotto seals the true power of the Vongola rings, dividing them into two: One part for Vongola itself, and the other for CEDEF (Vongola Famiglia External Council), with Alaude (first Cloud Guardian) as his own. leader. After that, he chose a man named Ricardo to become Vongola Secondo, and when Ricardo was elected the second Vongola, Giotto officially left the office and traveled to Japan to start his family, now the same blood family, as Ieyasu's name. Sawada '.

'Enough of history, present time, after a lot of detailed research I managed to make you a version of your grandfather's gloves both have the property of immolation and manipulation of the flames of determination. With her, Giotto could fly, give powerful bursts of fire and even block some attacks. Mantello Di Vongola Cousin Giotto wore a large black cloak on his back that expels flames from the sky. The cloak is also capable of blocking direct attacks and extinguishing aggressive flames. I found Cozarto's grandson, he was in a bad place, after helping him, he handed me a copy of his grandfather's diary that tells a bit about his grandfather Giotto's techniques, you can use it to improve his skills. Hyper Intuition Vongola It is a natural technique of Giotto, also inherited by you. It allows you to see through lies, and predict direct attacks. '

'Don't you care that if I take the Decimo cloak I'll have to eventually kill people?'

'Do you judge me for making and selling guns?'

'of course not?'

'I and your aunt Nat are killers, do you hate us?'

'not.'

"I'm your daddy boy, and your uncles and I would never judge you for something we do too."

'I do not want to go'.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The house my father bought next to my birth mother's house was completely renovated and its security was state-of-the-art Stark technology and had my own personal AI, I even had a new Giotto Carbonell identity that was the surname my father used at the time. where you lived here, and blond-colored hair, blue contact lenses, contact lenses specially made by my father, why? Because I always wanted to have blue eyes, they were made of a nanotechnology-resistant organic compound, they molded to my eyes and didn't need to be removed often, I just needed to take it off if I wanted to, my dad created them especially for me. and I loved it, they had a slight increase in a degree that Uncle Clint said would be useful and were able to take pictures that would be stored with my AI, it was quite simple, just blink twice in a row and that's it.

Kyoya attacked me as soon as I arrived in town, thanks to Aunt Nat's heavy training that I was able to fight him toe-to-toe.

'The little animal became a carnivore, good.'

'I'm another Kyoya omnivore.'

'You will join the disciplinary committee.'

'I have no choice in this I have?'

"According to the top carnivore, I'm your Cloud and we came together as children, so they need to travel here whenever they could do it."

'Do you want to play with the mafia mind?'

'Will be fun.'

I had not even started school and was part of the disciplinary committee and as I used to bring lunch for me and Kyoya, he loves rare steaks, the rumors were that I was Kyoya's fiance, of course, these rumors never reached our ears, their luck. Of course, being raised by two professional killers and a celebrity with a large number of kidnapping attempts and Vongola Hyper Intuition made me Hyper aware of who was following me in the last few days, and made me almost burst out laughing when I felt the surprise of my stalker when I didn't enter Sawada house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV REBORN

Iemitsu is a big idiot and completely incompetent the boy had not lived with his mother since he was a baby at five months.

'Baka-Iemitsu is an incompetent idiot.'

'Reborn what happened?' Nonno was worried.

"The boy is no longer a Sawada since he was five months old, Nana was found guilty of being unable to leave, a psychological examination confirmed that."

'My Tsu-Kun.' Wailed the idiot.

'Reborn ...'

'And I didn't even start talking, he is a copy of Giotto with blue eyes, in fact, he is called Giotto Carbonell and is an emancipated minor and looks very well trained and already harmonized with a psychotic cloud. And your house has state-of-the-art security that can't be trespassed, it doesn't recognize Nanna as a mother or any connection with you. '

Is there anything else Reborn?

"Yes, I'm at gunpoint and Tonfas now," he answered and looked at his two attackers.

It's the phone now. "Giotto demanded.

'Hello Nonno, Sawada, you want me to take over Vongola, fine, but it will be on my terms, or nothing is done, call me when you have an answer. 'He hung up the phone in their face and gave a shark smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'You should go to the mafia school.' Reborn entered the room.

'No.' Giotto didn't even stop reading his book.

"I'm not giving you a choice, you ..." He had to dodge several knives coming toward him.

'I said that Vongola would have to deal with it on my terms, and that's just a warning, next time I won't go wrong.' Again Giotto didn't even stop reading.

'How can you be so good?'

'I was raised by two killers, and you better fix any scams you have with that bomb boy, or you will be blown up by him.'

Reborn was beginning to realize that Sawada Tsunayoshi would not be controlled by anyone, at that moment a knife scratches his cheek, right Giotto Carbonell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Four years later

It was a shock when the boy took over the business and began to legalize all operations and there was nothing that Vindice could do, little by little things started to change and every killer sent to finish the boy was quickly and effectively eliminated, Vongola finally returned to its origins and became globally recognized as a security company.


End file.
